Bikkuriman Choco
Bikkuriman Choco (ビックリマンチョコ) is the primary food product from the Lotte's Bikkuriman franchise, a chocolate wafer that contains a seal (sticker) inside. History *Bikkuriman Choco was first released in October 1977, costing 30 yen and containing almond crunch. Each contains a Dokkiri Seal. *In 1979, it is released as Shin Bikkuriman Choco (新ビックリマンチョコ, "New Bikkuriman Choco"), the almond crunch being replaced by peanuts. The seals are changed into Rittai Dokkiri Seals. Later, it is released as Bikkuriman Choco Ussasshi (ビックリマンチョコウッシッシ) with "UsshisSeals" (ウッシッシール Usshisshīru) *In 1980, Bikkuriman Mangerira (ビックリマンまんゲリラ) is released with Mangya Seals (まんギャシール). *In 1981 it is back to the name Bikkuriman Choco and contains Manemane Seals (まねまねシール). *In 1982, Bikkuriman Choco included Tokudane Shashin Seals (特ダネ写真シール) and later Majarinko Seals (まじゃりんこシール). *In 1983-1984 the Majarinko Seal series continue with "Shin Majarinko Seal" and later "Zoku Majarinko Seal" and "Super Majarinko Seal". *In 1984, Kawaringo Seals are included within the chocolate. *In 1985 the chocolate included a Gag Poster Seal. *In August 1985, Bikkuriman Choco began releasing the Akuma vs. Tenshi Seal series, which would become a boom in Japan. Its popularity was so big, people would buy the chocolate only for the seal, throwing away the food. This became a big issue in Japan. In 1988 the value and mixing ratio of the seals are changed to follow the Fair Trade Commission. The boom started to fade early in the 1990s. *In August 1991, the Shin Kessen Super Bikkuriman Choco (新決戦 スーパービックリマンチョコ), containing the Shin Kessen Akuma vs. Tenshi Seal series (also known as Bio Akuma vs. Mecha Tenshi Seal). Price was changed to 50 yen, and the seal size increased to 52mm. *1992 *1993 *1995 *1996 *1997 *In July 1998 the "Akuma vs. Tenshi Seal" series is reprinted in the Bikkuriman Choco Densetsu Fukkoku-ban (ビックリマンチョコ 伝説復刻版, roughly "Bikkuriman Choco Legend Reprint"). Price is changed to 60 yen. *In December 2001, the Bikkuriman Special Selection 2 (ビックリマン スペシャルセレクション2) is released with a reprint of the "Akuma vs. Tenshi Seal" series. The contents of the chocolate are changed. In 2002, Bikkuriman 2000 seals are included. *In July 2005, Bikkuriman 20th Anniversary (ビックリマン 20th ANNIVERSARY) is released, celebrating the 20th anniversary of the Akuma vs. Tenshi Seal series. Price is changed to 80 yen, and the size of seals return to 48mm. *In March 2007, the Bikkuriman Holo Selection (ビックリマンホロセレクション) is released to celebrate the 30th anniversary of the Bikkuriman chocolate. Includes holographic seals of the Akuma vs. Tenshi Seal series. Price of this series is 180 yen. *In August 2010, Bikkuriman Kanjuku Haoh (ビックリマン 漢熟覇王) is released. Since its launch, the almonds in the chocolate are changed by a cookie crunch. *In August 2014, Bikkuriman All-Star Selection (ビックリマン オールスターセレクション) is released, celebrating the 30th anniversary of the Akuma vs. Tenshi Seal series. Although named All-Star, the selection actually only includes the Akuma vs. Tenshi Seal series. As of 2015, the price of a package is 80¥, the seal size is 48x48mm, and the basic content is a cookie crunch wafer filled with chocolate. Gallery Bikkuriman Choco.png|Bikkuriman Choco (1977) BikkurimanChoco.png|Bikkuriman Choco (1977) ShinBikkurimanChoco.png|Shin Bikkuriman Choco (1979) Shin Bikkuriman Choco.png|Shin Bikkuriman Choco (1979) BikkurimanChocoUsshisshi.png|Bikkuriman Choco Usshisshi Bikkuriman Choco Usshisshi.png|Bikkuriman Choco Usshisshi BikkurimanMangerira.png|Bikkuriman Mangerira (1980) Bikkuriman Mangerira.png|Bikkuriman Mangerira (1980) Bikkuriman Choco (manemane).png|Bikkuriman Choco (1981) BikkurimanChoco(TokudaneShashin).png|Bikkuriman Choco (1982) Bikkuriman Choco (Tokudane Shashin).png|Bikkuriman Choco (1982) BikkurimanChoco(Majarinko).png|Bikkuriman Choco (1982) Bikkuriman Choco (Majarinko).png|Bikkuriman Choco (1982) BikkurimanChoco(ShinMajarinko).png|Bikkuriman Choco (1983) Bikkuriman Choco (Shin Majarinko).png|Bikkuriman Choco (1983) BikkurimanChoco(SuperMajarinko).png|Bikkuriman Choco Bikkuriman Choco (Super Majarinko).png|Bikkuriman Choco BikkurimanChoco(Kawaringo).png|Bikkuriman Choco (1984) Bikkuriman Choco (Kawaringo).png|Bikkuriman Choco (1984) BikkurimanChoco(Gag).png|Bikkuriman Choco (1985) Bikkuriman Choco (Gag).png|Bikkuriman Choco (1985) Super Bikkuriman box.png|Shin Kessen Super Bikkuriman Choco (1991) Super Bikkuriman Tenshi.png|Shin Kessen Super Bikkuriman Choco (1991) Super Bikkuriman Akuma.png|Shin Kessen Super Bikkuriman Choco (1991) HikariDenBox.png|Bikkuriman Choco box (Hikari Den) HikariDen2Box.png|Bikkuriman Choco box (Hikari Den II) HikariDen3Pack.png|Bikkuriman Choco (Hikari Den III) Videos 【懐かCM】1980年代 LOTTE ロッテ ビックリマンチョコ ～Nostalgic CM of Japan～|Commercial from the first Bikkuriman Choco 【懐かCM】1982年 ロッテ ビックリマンチョコ まじゃりんこシール入り ～Nostalgic CM of Japan～|Bikkuriman Choco 1982 commercial 【CM】LOTTE ビックリマンチョコ（1984年）その1|Bikkuriman Choco 1984 commercial 【CM】LOTTE ビックリマンチョコ（1984年）その2|Bikkuriman Choco 1984 commercial 1985年（昭和60年）CM ロッテ ビックリマンチョコ2|Bikkuriman Choco 1985 commercial 1985年（昭和60年）CM ロッテ ビックリマンチョコ3|Bikkuriman Choco 1985 commercial 【CM】LOTTE スーパービックリマンチョコ（1991年）2本|Super Bikkuriman Choco commercial See also *Bikkuriman Pro Yakyū Choco *Hatsune Miku Live Stage Densetsu *Mikkuriman Choco *Nico Nico Douka *Bikkariman Choco *Momokuroman Choco *Hokuto no Man Choco *PuzDraMan Choco *CapTsubasaMan Choco *Bikkuriman Kanjuku Haoh *Star Wars Bikkuriman Choco *Similar products External links *Bikkuriman official site *Bikkuriman 30th Anniversary special site *Bikkuriman packages Category:Products